emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Chrissie White
Christine "Chrissie" Sugden '''(nee '''White) is a character in Emmerdale who first appeared in Episode 7006 (23rd October 2014). She is the daughter of Lawrence White and was the wife of Robert Sugden from 2015 to 2016. Chrissie is played by Louise Marwood. Biography Backstory Christine White was born in 1980 to Ellen White who was married to Lawrence White but as he was not intimate enough with her, he allowed her to see other men, and one of them was Chrissie's real father. Lawrence bought Chrissie up as his own daughter. Chrissie has a younger sister, Rebecca. In 1999, Chrissie dated Donny Cairn and they had a son Lachlan White in 2000. 2014-present Chrissie White and her fiance Robert Sugden moved into Home Farm in October 2014 after Lawrence bought the home. Her son Lachlan moved in. Lawrence was very suspicious of Robert and did investigating into his past and found out he had a bit of a history. Lawrence tried to get Katie Sugden to prostitute herself so Chrissie could catch her and Robert in the act, Lawrence probably planned to lure her to the scene so she would dump him. Andy Sugden told Lawrence to back off. Robert staged a robbery involving Ross Barton and Aaron Livesy and pretended to be the hero. Since then Lawrence accepted Robert. In February 2015, Chrissie married Robert. Katie Sugden knew of his affair with Aaron and wanted to expose them but when robert was trying to stop Katie from telling her, she fell through a rotting roof at Wylie's Farm which was due to be renovated as it was to be Katie and Andy's new home. Aaron Livesy knew Robert accidentally killed Katie, making him an accessory. In Augsut 2015, the truth outed and Chrissie set fire to Robert's car at the metal yard. It blew up, making a gas canister hit a helicopter flying overhead. The helicopter crashed into the Village Institute. Chrissie only got a suspended sentence as she showed remorse. In November 2015, her father Lawrence married his much younger girlfriend Bernice White. Chrissie was worried that she was a gold digger, only marrying him as he was stinking rich. Chrissie set a trap for Bernice by hoping to film her in a intimate moment with Andy but the plan backfired. As Lawrence is not that great in the um, bedroom department, he has allowed Bernice to be intimate with other men. He said this to Chrissie and said it was the same with her and Rebecca's late mum, and Chrissie worried that Lawrence may not even be her real dad. In March, Chrissies started to have a fling with Andy Sugden, Robert's adoptive brother. 24th March 2016, after a bitter split, Chrissie and Robert had a relatively civil divorce settlement. She carried on her fling with Andy. Lawrence admitted to Chrissie that he is not her biological father as she kept pestering him to do a DNA test but he said he always knew. Chrissie found a letter dated 1980 from a man called Ronnie Hale. Chrissie tracked Ronnie down and it was revealed he had a relationship with Lawrence. Lawrence was not pleased that Chrissie had dug up the past. He denied that he was gay. Chrissie was betrayed by Andy Sugden so she stitched him up. Memorable info Birthday: 1980 Full Name: Christine Sugden (nee White) * Chrissie runs five hair salons (episode 7006). * For Chrissie's wedding, Lachlan gives her a locket containing a photograph of her mother (episode 7098). * In March 2016, Lawrence held a photo of Chrissie as a baby in front of her. Family Adoptive Father Lawrence White Father Unknown Man Mother Ellen White Siblings Rebecca White Spouse Robert Sugden (2015-2016) Children Lachlan White (2000) (with Donny Cairn) Aunt unnamed (mentioned by Robert) See also *Chrissie Sugden - List of appearances *White Family Tree *Sugden Family Tree Gallery Emmie chrissie white.png|Chrissie in October 2014. Emmie larry white with photo.png|Lawrence with a photo of himself holding Chrissie as a baby. March 2016. Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2014. Category:White family. Category:Residents of Home Farm. Category:1980 births. Category:2015 marriages. Category:Sugden family. Category:Emmerdale businesswomen. Category:Salon Owners Category:Emmerdale bad girls. Category:Villains. Category:Convicted Criminals.